


Harry Sullivan

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Male Bonding, Memories, Post-Episode: s10e04 Knock Knock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Bill introduce The Doctor to Harry Sullivan, and The Doctor introduce a second Harry Sullivan to the miracles of time traveling.The Doctor always knew the imbeciles offsprings would be something special, but he never actually thought he'd meet any of them, much less host him in the TARDIS.The Universe must have been particularily bored that day.





	Harry Sullivan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikki_Herzog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/gifts).



> Because Harry in Knock Knock is Harry Sullivan's grandchild and I know they removed the reference but I'm not hearing anyone telling me anything diffrent!
> 
> Gifted to Nikki_Herzog for inspiering me to write this with their fanfic 'Rubble'

Sometimes the Universe liked to mess with The Doctor.   
  
Sometimes, it liked to make him happy.   
  
This time, he wasn't sure which it was.  
  
Of course, there had been something familiar about Harry from the very beginning. His eyes, his manners, his way of talking...a borderline manic grin that made him feel just a little too warm inside for it to be nothing...it itched his brain, had him running his hands through his hair and furrowing his brows behind the sunglasses, concerned and confused at the missing memories.  
  
As Bill introduced them properly, the words would you like a jelly baby was at the tip of his tongue immediately, unfamiliar after such a long time, but enough to almost make him smile. He didn't know where they’d come from, but they were welcome.  
  
Moments later, it suddenly clicked. Memories of a young man in blue jacket and ridiculous sideburns mixed with memories of The Brigadier and Sarah Jane and UNIT, and even without knowing the boys last name he knew who he was the child (grandchild?) of, and why he was so familiar.  
  
Harry Sullivan, surgeon and doctor for both the Navy, UNIT and a few other high security hush hush military departments. A half-forgotten memory like so many others, but a fond one.  
  
Further on, Harry - not his Harry, this new Harry Bill met - tells his friends of his grandfather backpacking with his boyfriend on the chinese wall and getting arrested for trying to steal a piece of it. His grin is almost maniac again and The Doctor rolls his eyes, letting a fond smile appear on his lips when no one was looking. Only his Harry would be enough of an imbecile to even try.  
  
For a moment, The Doctor feels honestly happy and satisfied.  
  
\----  
  
Even later yet, they've been through a lot of things. They've revealed the landlord’s evil scheme and met his wooden mother and taken care of an infestation of space cockroaches and fled the collapsing house, watching it crumble to dust before their eyes.  
  
At this point, all Bill's friends are terrified and exhausted and homeless and somehow she talks him into letting them stay onboard the TARDIS for the night. Of course, it takes a lot of explaining to make them understand the principles of the TARDIS and some coaxing to convince the TARDIS to provide four new bedrooms out of the blue, but in the end everything is satisfyingly explained and everyone has gone off to bed.  
  
Not needing as much sleep, though, The Doctor settle for a short catnap in the library - he didn't want to risk any of Bill's curious friends following him back to his room - and then start heading back to the control room to do some tinkering.  
  
He had expected to be completely alone as he returned to the control room, everyone else sound asleep in their respective rooms,but to his surprise, he is not.  
  
Harry is sitting slumped in a corner, sleeping, buried under a fuzzy pink blanket as he nestled into the corner between the wall and the railing on the second floor, efficiently hiding behind the Doctor's arm chair. The Doctor doesn't see him until he goes to his work table to retrieve some tools, the TARDIS kindly poking inside his mind and telling him to look up.  
  
Immediately, The Doctor abandons his tools, instead rushing up the steps to the second floor and approaching the boy. "Wake up!" He demands, shaking his shoulders in a sudden fit of anger. The boy had nothing to do in the TARDIS control room, not when he had given him his own room to sleep in, and he wanted him out of there.  
  
"Huh..wha...oh hi." Slowly, Harry wakes up, eyes blinking sluggishly before glancing up to see The Doctor staring down at him."What are you doing here? I thought you'd be sleeping." He smiles drowsily, and The Doctor felt himself smiling, too, despite his earlier anger.  
  
"I could say the same." The Doctor retorted, trying to keep his amusement at bay. He vaguely recalled Harry - his Harry - curling up in a corner of the console room on his first night onboard as well. He hadn’t known the TARDIS could produce a room for him to sleep in and didn't want to impose. Sarah Jane had been outraged The Doctor had not helped him when she found out, but Harry simply laughed it away, probably too embarrassed at having a woman arguing for him.   
  
Better than late than never Sarah, he thought, waiting for the boy to answer.  
  
"I really couldn't sleep." Harry answered finally, sheepish. "Or, well, not first. It was so much to look at and...and it was just like the bedtime stories when I was little and I wasn’t, still don't think I am, convinced this is actual real and not just a weird elaborate dream." He stood up, untangling from the pink quilt and leaning casually against the railing as he watched The Doctor.  
  
"Your grandfather." The Doctor said, picking up the quilt and draping it around Harry as he noticed him shiver. Since he had a much lower body temperature than a normal human, it was always cold in the TARDIS, and Harry only had jeans and T-shirt. “Harry Sullivan. Surgeon, UNIT employee, time traveller and imbecile deluxe.” He laughed, a little raw. He wasn't good with facing his old companions, and this was more or less the same.

 

“He is a bit stupid sometimes. It goes in the family!” Harry, seemingly not bothered by The Doctor calling his grandfather an imbecile, gave him an ear splitting grin, eyes greedily traveling around the TARDIS interior as he spoke. “But really, I would never have thought all this was real. I mean, he worked with several top-secret military departments, and he could tell one heck of a goodnight story, but the TARDIS!” He took a sudden shuddering breath. “It is amazing!”

 

“I suppose the name goes in the family, too.” The Doctor commented, for the first time in ages feeling a craving for Jelly Babies and his face aching from all the smiling. Being with Harry made him feel so young, only the scarf and hat missing for him to feel like his old self from back then.

 

Harry nodded, laughing. “Granddad’s idea, if you’ll believe it. My dad's oldest, and granddad decided to name him Harry and make a tradition of it...my uncle was named John, though.” Harry’s gaze, which has been constantly wandering to the left and looking at the TARDIS console as they spoke, is now focused entirely on The Doctor. “Said it was for an old friend from his early army days”

 

For the first time, The Doctor feels exposed and a little emotional. He knew more than well that Harry had figured it was connected to him, but he himself was still shocked over the fact that Harry, his Harry, had named one of his children his taken name.

 

A bit uneasy, he smiled. “Used to call myself John Smith, back then.” He explained, following Harry’s gaze as it once more wandered off to the left to glance down at the TARDIS console. “You want to look at the console? I can show you how it how it works.” He asks, almost surprising himself. It was the kind of thing his last regeneration would have done, certainly, but this one...he hadn’t exactly made himself known for his friendliness this go around, and yet, with Harry, he seemed to throw all that out the window.

 

Harry’s eyes looked as though they were going to pop right out of their sockets at he started at The Doctor, mouth open wide in surprise, his entire posture rigid in frightened shock. “You mean that? My grandfather said you never let anyone touch the console!” His voice grew high pitched, and The Doctor could tell how much it meant to him, so he nodded subtly.

 

“I’m a lot older and more reasonable nowadays.” He explained, cracking a smile as he set off down the stairs, the boy following his lead with the pink blanket dragging along the ground behind him. “And I’m sure you're more sensible than that grandfather of yours!”

 

With a snap of his finger, he brightened the lights in the console room, making it easier for the both to see what they were doing, but making sure that the TARDIS didn’t make the lights brighter in any other room. Bill and her friends needed their sleep, and he didn't want any of them seeing this side of him, either. What he and Harry was doing was private and he didn't want any intruders.

 

Evidently as excited The Doctor, if not more, Harry was already circling the console, careful not to disturb any of the equipment as he dragged his hands along the edges of the control panels.

 

“Like it?” The Doctor asked after a little while, having wanted to give him some time to enjoy himself and look it over before they got down to the explanations.

 

A little startled, Harry looked up from prodding with his fingers in the gummy like material of the psychic control panel - thankfully temporarily disabled as the human poked around in it - and he nodded viciously. “Does this thing update itself? My grandad always described it as being a bit more...spartan.”

  
“Yeah, it's been a while. More on my side than his. It's had a few redesigns since, and so have I. Now, let's look at the controls.” He get up from the chair he is sitting on, joining Harry at the psychic control panel and starting to explain what the different things did, starting with the one he was currently poking at.


End file.
